


В сердце Нью-Йорка

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: написано по заявке: «Криденс хочет мороженое, а Грейвз - обнимашки», modern!AU.





	В сердце Нью-Йорка

Майское солнце нежно пригревало, душный воздух и далекий городской шум убаюкивали после тяжелого дня в МАКУСА. Грейвз почти готов был расслабиться и заснуть прямо на пледе, расстеленном на лужайке посреди Центрального парка. Веки тяжелели, сознание потихоньку угасало…  
  
— Персиваль, — хмуро позвал Криденс.  
  
Грейвз часто заморгал, озираясь по сторонам, чтобы прогнать сон. Криденс любезно протянул ему сэндвич с огурцом.  
  
— Мы хотели провести время на природе, — с чувством напомнил он, явно подразумевая что-то еще, но Грейвз был не готов сейчас к подтекстам, за которыми Криденс имел привычку прятать свое истинное отношение к происходящему.  
  
— А мы разве нет? — Грейвз неловко уперся ладонями в плед, чтобы подняться, и сел рядом с Криденсом. Он нахмурился — корзинка для пикника была любовно уложена поверх его мантии. Конечно, он мог с легкостью убрать заломы на ткани заклинанием, но ему все равно было неприятно подобное отношение к  _его_  мантии.  
  
— Она слишком волшебная и выделяется, — объяснил Криденс, заметив его взгляд.  
  
— Да ладно, сейчас двадцать первый век, никому и в голову не придет что-либо заподозрить.  
  
Криденс скептически уставился на него, явно намекая, что ему виднее.  
  
— Ладно, иди сюда, — вздохнул Грейвз и притянул к себе за плечи Криденса, чтобы обнять.  
  
Неизвестно, как бы отреагировали немаги на его мантию, но одно Грейвз знал точно — они с Криденсом могли без стеснения демонстрировать, что являются парой, обниматься и даже целоваться в самом сердце Нью-Йорка, и их не будут преследовать и подвергать остракизму.  
  
Кажется, Криденс был не настроен на объятия. Заметив вдалеке на небольшой площади тележку с мороженым, вокруг которой уже выстроилась небольшая очередь преимущественно из матерей с детьми, он попытался вырваться. Несмотря на сонное состояние, Грейвз держал крепко.  
  
— Пусти, я сейчас вернусь.  
  
Грейвз упрямо продолжал обнимать Криденса за плечи и для убедительности устроил подбородок ему не плечо.  
  
— На улице душно — я хочу взять мороженое.  
  
Грейвз возмущенно замычал, блаженно прикрыл глаза и прижался губами к шее.  
  
— Если ты уйдешь — я усну.  
  
Криденс закатил глаза от этого ребячества. Персиваль был старше его в полтора раза, занимал ответственный пост, но иногда ему казалось, что тот ведет себя как взрослый ребенок.  
  
— Это потому что я могу с тобой расслабиться, — шепнул ему на ухо Грейвз, прочитав мысли.  
  
— Я просил тебя не применять на мне невербально Легилименс! — сердито прошептал Криденс. Персиваль против воли улыбнулся и невинно пожал плечами:  
  
— А что мне остается делать, если ты в половине своих фраз подразумеваешь двойное дно?


End file.
